Summer Trip
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Studio 60 By myself and MrsMattAlbie allie. The studio 60 team must go on a camping teaming building trip. Everyone is excited apart from Matt and Danny. Will they be able to get out of it or will they get themselves into more trouble. MH DJ TL Ch3
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a joint fic that I have wrote with Allie (MrsMattAlbie). Please review and let us know what you think!!! We'd love you forever if you do :) **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Summer Trip**

"I'm excited."

Danny looked up from his work at Matt who had just walked into his office. "Why?"

"By Friday night, we'll be done...over...finished..."

"You do realise it's just for the summer right?" Danny questioned as he started to write again.

"Sure." Matt shrugged and sat down, not at all put off by the fact that Danny looked busy. "I won't have to get up early, I can do what I want, when I want."

"You do that now." Danny sighed, putting his pen down. "Was there something you wanted me for?"

"To tell you that I'm excited."

"Right, now you've done that..."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Matt, the show is in two days... It's the last one before we go on hiatus... it needs to be perfect."

"It will be." Matt assured him.

"How's the writing coming along?"

"Eh..." Muttered Matt, as he spun around on his chair.

"That good, huh?" Danny replied sarcastically.

"Come on Danny, it'll be fine...you know it will, I know it will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm excited and nothing is going to bring me down."

"Hey, guys!" Jordan walked in grinning. "How's it going?"

"Good, we're excited." Matt replied.

"About what?"

"Don't get him started..." Danny cut in. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, if that's how you greet your girlfriend, No wonder you've been divorced twice." Matt quipped, earning himself a glare from Danny. "Yeah, I should get back to work now..."

Jordan pushed him back into his chair when he tried to stand up. "Actually, there's something I need to give to you both."

"What is it?" Danny frowned.

"A note from Jack." She handed him the piece of paper in her hand.

Matt rolled his eyes. "What have we done now?"

"I don't know what it says... He just asked me to give it to you." She shrugged, taking a seat next to Matt.

"The cast and crew of Studio 60 are being sent on a camping trip as part of a team building exercise starting next Monday for 3 days..." Danny read aloud. "Wait, what? We don't need a team building exercise!"

"I'm not going camping!" Matt exclaimed.

"Why not?" Jordan looked at Matt.

"We already have a good team… Why would we need to go team building?" Danny asked before Matt could answer.

Just then Tom and Simon walked by the open office door, arguing, causing all three to look and watch them walk by.

"It's so lame!" Tom stated.

"You're lame!" Simon replied. "You wouldn't know what cool was if it came up to you and said 'hi, I'm cool..."

Jordan looked back at Danny. "Yep, great team sprit..."

"I'm not going camping." Matt stated again.

"Matt, don't worry about it. Just think about all the money NBS makes, they'll probably hire us some of those nice luxury log cabins..."

"No, you have to sleep in tents." Jordan told him, pointing to where it said that at the bottom of the letter.

"And we have to supply our own?" Danny exclaimed. "Oh no! I'm not going camping!"

"Oh my god, are you two five or something!" Jordan rolled her eyes. "It'll be fun!"

"That's alright for you to say, you don't have to go." Matt replied.

"Ha, but she does!" Danny laughed.

Jordan looked at him quickly. "What? Why?"

"It says here... Jordan McDeere will be joining you on the trip to improve her relationship with the team..." Danny read out. "See, not so fun now is it?"

"You know, I say we burn this and pretend we never got it." Matt took the letter off of Danny.

"No, you will not!" Jordan snatched it away from him. "Page all of the cast and crew to the stage so we can let them know."

"But..."

"And it will be fun." She gave them both a look before leaving the office.

Danny and Matt watched her walk away.

"You still excited?" Danny asked, causing Matt to look at him before leaving too.

XxXxX

"Cast and crew to the stage in five minutes." Danny said over the loud speaker.

XxXxX

Once everyone was gathered on the stage, Danny stood up on a chair and read Jack's memo aloud.

All of a sudden everyone began speaking at once.

"HEY!" Danny yelled, motioning with his hands for everyone to be quiet.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jordan asked, amazed that everyone had stopped talking.

"It's because I'm an excellent team leader and part of a great team." Danny said proudly….

"Danny!" Jordan sighed, signalling for him to go on.

"Huuum?"

"You were telling them about the camping trip…" Jordan reminded him.

"Jack thinks you all need to go away on this camping trip on Monday to improve your team spirit. Myself and Danny wish we could be there with you all, but, well we can't…" Interrupted Matt.

"Yeah, but be sure to have fun though." Added Danny, as he tried to leave the stage.

"Great pep talk guys. Way to show you're down on the whole team spirit thing." Jordan grabbed hold of Danny's arm to stop him from leaving.

"We will ALL be attending this trip, myself included. A coach will arrive at the studio on Monday morning to collect us." Jordan informed everyone.

"Does anyone have any questions before I go?" Jordan asked.

Matt raised his hand.

"Damn! I've just realised, I can't go. I can't sleep on the floor. I have a bad back, remember?" Matt reminded her, as he winced a little to emphasise his point.

"Oh really?" Jordan asked, slightly irritated with Matt.

"Yeah, It's a shame. It would have been fun." Matt said, trying to hide the grin that was forming, as he lay down on the cold stage floor, tucking his hands behind his head, crossing his legs and looking up at the ceiling., happy that he might have gotten away with it.

"I don't think so Albie!" Jordan said, shaking her head.

"But what if I get a note from my mom?" He asked.

"No!"

"Why do I have to go though?" Matt said, sitting up to look at her.

"The same reason why Danny has to go."

"Danny's only going because he's your boyfriend and he's scared of you."

"No I'm not!" Danny yelled from across the room.

"Danny, be quiet." Warned Jordan.

"But really, why do I have to go?" Grumbled Matt.

"You have to go because you're one of the executive producers, you're in charge here. You need to have a good connection with your team."

"I slept with two of them. Isn't that a good enough connection?"

"Hey!" Harriet and Jeannie said at the same time as Tom, who was trying to defend them.

"That's more..." Jordan started to reply to Matt's comment but stopped and looked at Tom questionably, but shock her head slightly and continued. "That's more reason to go."

"Yeah, I mean there are so many other people on the team that you haven't slept with..." Danny cut in sarcastically.

"Yeah, Matthew just think about it, you can't have people feeling left out." Harriet added.

Matt turned his gaze from Danny to Harriet and then to Jordan.

"You want me to sleep in a tent with these people?"

"Yes, for three days." She told him.

"You do realise one of us might not come out alive, right?"

"I'm willing to take that risk."

XxXxX 

"I am so excited!" Exclaimed Tom.

"Aw that's cute." Lucy said as she played with Tom's hair.

"Yeah, I finally get to test out my Napier Sportz 8000 tent!" He replied. 

"Ohh, is it big enough for two?" Lucy asked suggestively.

"Actually, its big enough for four-six small adults" Tom replied, then looked at the others. "So if any of you want to..."

"I think we'll find our own tents, thanks Tom." Harriet smiled.

"What? But..." He started before getting what Lucy meant. "Oh right, yeah... Sure!"

"Why don't we split up and have a girl's tent and a boy's tent?" Harriet suggested.

"That could be fun." Replied Jeannie.

"But won't you be frightened?" Simon asked, waving his arms around scarily.

"Of what?" Scoffed Jeannie.

"Of bears!!!" Simon and Tom said together.

"You do realise you can't keep any beauty products or food in the tent at night, right?' Simon explained.

"Why?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Because of the bears…" Simon replied, as if everyone should have known this already.

"Stop it Simon." Jeannie said, before giving him a small slap on the arm.

No one had noticed Danny stood in the doorway listening to their conversation. He was about to make his presence known but changed his mind when Simon mentioned bears. He turned and quickly headed upstairs.

He walked into Matt's office, seeing him pacing around looking as anxious as he was.

"Y'know there's going to bears as well as snakes on this trip, right?" Danny commented.

Matt stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I just walked by the dressing rooms and they were saying about how food and stuff attracts bears." Danny explained. "So, there's going to bears as well as snakes."

"Yeah, whatever… Do you realise that Harriet is going to be there?" Matt moved onto his own problem.

"Sure." Danny shrugged. "But the snakes and bears, Matt."

"But the ex-girlfriend, Danny!"

They both stared at each other, trying to work out whose problem was worse.

"Yeah, okay I guess you win." Danny gave in and then looked deep in thought. "What we need is a excuse to get us out of this… something that won't get us in trouble and make us look good."

Matt looked at him curiously. "What are you thinking?"

"That we need to come up with a plan."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks James Bond."

"Do I have to do all the hard work around here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the funny one…" Matt replied.

"Yeah, whatever… We still have a show to put on for Friday."

"Okay, I'll do the show…you do the plan."

"Deal." Danny nodded turning and leaving the office as Matt sat down at his desk and started to type.

**TBC**

**Please review and let us know what you think!! **


	2. Don't Get On The Wrong Side Of The Pregn

**Hey, guys... sorry it's taken a while to update!! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! We love them!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Summer Trip**

**Don't Get On The Wrong Side Of The Pregnant Lady!**

"I thought you quit smoking?"

Matt turned around when he heard Danny. He took one last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out, leaning back against the wall outside the coffee house where he had planned to meet him.

"I thought you were getting us out of this camping thing." Matt replied. "You said this would have been sorted out by Sunday! It's now Monday."

"Matty...don't you see, Yesterday is history and tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift...that's why it's called the present."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Matt threw his hands in the air.

"I've got a plan." Danny stated, leaning against the wall next to him.

Matt turned his head to look at him again. "Really? We're leaving in an hour...How are you going to get us out of this?"

"We haven't got a tent." Danny shrugged.

"That would make total sense if I wasn't holding one!" Matt held it up.

Matt watched him as he took the tent off of him and looked around.

"Hey buddy..." He walked over to some homeless guy sat in a doorway. "Do you want a tent?"

"What?"

"Here, take this tent..." Danny shoved it in his hands before walking back over to Matt. "Problem solved."

"You just gave away my tent!" Matt exclaimed.

"We haven't got a tent, so we can't go camping..." Danny told him.

"You really think this is going to work?" Matt asked, unsure.

"Of course..."

"What if they make us share with someone else?"

"They won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, Jordan is being all weird about us sharing in case people start talking... Lucy and Tom are sharing... I'm pretty sure that Harriet won't want to share with you anyway... And she'd probably kill you if you shared with Jeannie...Plus all the girls think it will be fun to be together... And the rest of the guys have a tent but there is no more room in there for us."

"I don't know..." Matt said slowly.

"Come on, Matt...What could go wrong?" Danny asked.

Matt looked at him. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "Come on, we've got to get to the studio."

Matt sighed loudly and started to follow Danny to his car.

XxXxX

"I'm not falling for this one boys. I don't care what either of you have to say about it." Jordan said firmly. "This is what we are doing, so you might as well get used to the idea."

"But… we don't have a tent." Matt explained.

"Wait a second Danny, you broke a lunch date with me, so that you and Matt could go tent shopping."

"Yeah, and we did buy one."

"From?"

"Urm… Tent's R Us"

"Danny!"

"Fine, we bought it off of EBay, okay?"

"So, where is it now?"

"We totally got ripped off." Started Danny.

"Yeah, we urm, we didn't read the small print, and apparently, we only bought the poles, but on the bright side, I made $1000 from selling Harriet's toothbrush she left at my house." Laughed Matt.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for? It was actually $2500, and it was your hairbrush."

"You jackass." Harriet seethed.

"You're welcome."

"I love how you'd rather play online with Matt, than come to lunch with me."

"But we hadn't seen each other all day." Danny complained.

"You spent the whole day together at the studio."

"But that was work…"

"Okay, you boys scare me slightly… oh, and you're still coming."

"But we don't have a tent." Danny protested.

"Well, you'll be sharing with me, and we'll find someone that Matt can share with." Jordan reassured them.

"But...but I can't share with anyone else..." Matt informed her.

Jordan crossed her arms. "And why not?"

"Because..." Matt started, but backed away slightly when he noticed Jordan glaring at him. "Tell her why, Danny."

Danny shot Matt a look before turning to Jordan, who was waiting for his answer.

"Because...Matt... He well... When he's asleep... he... smokes." Danny stuttered slightly.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, what?" Matt looked at him.

"Yeah, that's right...He sleep smokes." Danny claimed. "And if I'm not there, he might burn down the tent..."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "You guys have had all weekend to think of something and that's the best you could do?"

"No, the being ripped off on eBay was the best we could do...This was just a backup plan." Matt commented.

"Well, you're going. End of story!"

"But Jordan..." Danny started.

"End of story!" Jordan repeated firmly.

"The bus is here!" Tom exclaimed excitedly, as he started to gather his stuff together. "Last one on is a rotten egg!"

"Aw! He's so cute." Lucy said sweetly, as they all watched Tom run out before following him.

Matt turned to look at Danny. "This sucks!"

XxXxX

Matt moaned loudly as he struggled to lift two heavy cases onto the bus. "What the hell do you have in here, Jeannie? We're only going away for three nights."

"Makeup and my hair straightners in that one." Jeannie pointed to the smaller of the two bags. "Clothes and accessories in that one." She explained, as she nodded towards the bright pink holdall"

"And you're wearing a short dress and knee high boots. Don't get me wrong… You look incredible." Harriet rolled her eyes at that. "But you do realise we're going to be in the woods, right?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry, I have shorts and stuff in there, too." Jeanie defended herself, before jumping on the bus with Sam.

XxXxX

"What is that?"

Jordan's voice behind Matt startled him. He fumbled around, trying to push his laptop into his bag before she saw it.

"What's what?" He asked, turning to face her.

"That thing you just shoved into your bag."

Matt automatically shifted his body, so he was blocking her view of his bag.

"I didn't shove anything into my bag." He flashed a smile at her.

"Matt?!" She glared at him, crossing her arms. "I saw you put something into your bag!"

"Oh that! That was just my sleeping bag."

"You're sleeping bag?" She questioned.

"Yeah, sure... it's a new fancy one... just three little folds and it fits neatly into a case... Which you can then put in your bag."

"Right and let me guess, you brought it off Ebay?"

"Well, yeah actually..." He started.

"Oh, Luke hi...Nice of you to join us."

Matt stopped in mid sentence, spinning around quickly but saw an empty space then he noticed Jordan reaching out and snatching the bag away from him.

"Hey!" He tried to grab it back.

"A laptop?!" She said, as she pulled it from the bag. "Matt, I told you, you aren't allowed these!"

"Oh, really? I thought you said, lap dances..."

"Matt!"

He sighed. "Look, what harm am I doing?"

"We're going on a team building exercise... you won't be allowed to sit and hide behind your computer for three days!"

"You do realise if I didn't hide behind my computer, we wouldn't have a team?"

"You do realise that you're on hiatus?" She shot back. "Now, you won't be getting this back until the three days are up."

"Were you a school teacher in a past life or something?" He replied.

She glared at him. "And no sitting next to Danny on the bus."

"What?"

"You're a bad influence." She stated, before walking off.

Matt watched her before turning and walking the other way.

"Dannnnyyyyy?!" He called out.

XxXxX

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Matt exclaimed, when he realised the only seat left on the bus was next to Harriet. "This sucks, I wanted to sit next to Danny."

"Gee thanks." Harriet said, failing to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Danny looked at Jordan with pleading eyes.

"I said no!"

"But why not?" Matt pouted.

"Because, I said so." Jordan sighed.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because."

"But why?"

"Do you really want to piss off the pregnant lady?" Danny laughed nervously.

"So, is this a bad time to ask for my laptop back then?"

"Oh for the love of God... We've been on the bus for less than five minutes and you're already annoying me."

"I need it though, I have valuable information on there."

"No you don't, you just want it so that you can play Asteroids." Harried laughed.

"Not just that…" Matt replied candidly. "I need to check my Myspace messages."

"I can't believe you actually have a Myspace page."

"Well Facebook is really boring."

"Not anymore it isn't, they've added all these great new applications."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can graffiti on my wall and everything now."

"Danny, you're getting him all excited." Jordan sighed.

"Hey, we're just talking."

"You boys are really sad." Harriet teased.

"You're just jealous because no one would be your friend when you had one."

Harriet elbowed Matt in his side.

"Ouch."

"That will teach you."

"What is it I pay you boys to do anyway?" Jordan asked.

"You don't pay me, the network does… and seriously, whatever you pay Danny to do in your own time is none of my business." Matt said with a small smirk on his face.

"Wait, did you really just call me a hooker?"

"No… Danny's the hooker, not you."

"Yeah babe, don't worry, he called… hey, why am I the hooker?"

Matt grinned at Harriet, pleased with himself that he'd managed to cause so much chaos so early in the trip.

"So Jordan, where is my lap…"

"Matt, I swear to God, if you don't shut up and sit down right now, I'll take that laptop and shove it where the sun doesn't shine…" Jordan yelled.

"But…"

"SHUT UP." Everyone shouted together.

XxXxX

Jordan stopped walking suddenly, lowering her map and looked around.

"Okay, I think this is it." She told the others who had been following her.

"Thank god!" Danny let Jordan and his bags drop to the floor, before falling down himself.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "You're so out of shape."

"Of course, I am!" He mumbled from the floor. "And you're trying to kill me!"

"It was just a couple of miles..." Jordan replied.

"This is great! Being out in the fresh air! No worries, no stress, no noise...just us and nature." Tom said cheerfully.

Danny rolled onto his back and looked at him.

"What?" Tom asked noticing the look.

"Nothing just wondering, something."

"What's that?"

"How do you class that...?" He gestured to the path where they had just come from. "As no stress, no noise..."

They all turned to where Danny had pointed before looking back at him.

"You mean the trees?" Tom asked, confused.

"No...That!" Danny pointed again but before anyone could say any more, they heard the sound of Matt and Harriet approaching in the middle of a big argument.

"God, do they ever stop?" Jordan questioned. "We had to listen to it all the way here!"

"I told you not to let us come." Danny commented, standing up again but he just received a glare from Jordan. "Look, it's what they do... they'll fight now...be friends by tonight... fight again tomorrow... and it all starts over again."

"Well, I'm not sharing a tent with either of them." Jeannie stated. "I'm not going to stay up all night and listen to them bitch about each other!"

"You can share with me." Sam told her.

"And don't think I'm sharing with them!" Simon cut in.

"Well, Dillon and I have a little more room in our tent, if you don't mind being in with us." Alex offered.

"Thanks, guys." He grinned at them.

"Uh, Tom and I are sharing." Lucy commented.

"Yeah, we don't really want to share with anyone else." Tom added.

"That's okay... same with Danny and I." Jordan replied, looking around at everyone else. "Cal?"

"My tent only fits one...Sorry." He shrugged.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone all started to talk at once, stating who they were sharing with.

"There must be someone with an extra space for Matt!" Danny exclaimed.

"Harriet has a tent." Simon smirked.

"We can't do that..." Danny started.

"Oh come on, it'll be perfect!" Simon continued.

"By perfect you mean, Matt won't be there to annoy us on the bus back, because Harriet will have smothered him in his sleep?" Danny questioned.

"Well, that's one thing..." Simon said slowly. "But I meant that, if they have their own tent, then none of us will get disturbed when they have another argument and more importantly, none of us will have to listen to them moan about each other."

"He has a point." Jordan agreed.

"You do realise they will kill us..." Danny commented. "And then kill each other."

"Stop being dramatic...It'll be fine." Jordan rolled her eyes again.

"Right, now that's sorted... Lets set up the tents!" Tom said excitedly.

Danny sighed as they all started to get their tents out just as Matt and Harriet arrived.

"Matt, why is it so hard for you to admit you're wrong?!"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe having something to do with me being... uh, what's the word...Oh yeah...Right!"

"Whatever..." She replied. "You're wrong and you know you are!"

"Oh my god! All I said was it might be a good idea for Danny and me to go and collect some wood for the fire, later!" He exclaimed.

"It's the way you said it!"

"How many ways is there to say it?!" He questioned.

"You know what I mean!"

"I really don't."

"You said, Danny and you should go and collect wood."

"Yeah? So?"

"Jeannie, Jordan, Samantha and I... aren't we capable to do it ourselves?"

"Oh my god, seriously?! This is what we're fighting about?"

"You can be such a chauvinist pig! You know that?!" She resorted. "It's a man's job to go and get wood... a little woman would not be able to manage..."

"You're insane!" Matt cut her off. "And if you really want to go and get the wood then fine...because honestly...when I said it...I was actually wondering whether we'd be able to find an escape route!"

"Escape route?" She let out a laugh. "You two would properly let lost!"

"Hey! Would not!! I was in the boy scouts you know!"

"What? Really?" Harriet questioned. "For how long?"

"Well, two weeks..."

"Two weeks?!"

"It wasn't my fault! They kicked me out!" He insisted. "Anyway, that's not the point..."

"I'm done talking to you." She held up her hand to stop him from continuing.

"I'm done talking to you." He mimicked her.

"Jeannie, what are you doing?" Harriet asked, noticing her set up with Sam. "I thought you were sharing with me?"

"Uh, there's been a slight change of plan..." She said slowly. "I'm sharing with Samantha now."

"Oh... well...who am I sharing with?" She frowned slightly.

"Umm, well..." Jeannie replied. "Ask Danny."

"Danny?" Harriet turned to him.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, seeing Danny's scared look on his face.

"Well, the thing is..." Danny started before adding quickly. "Jordan has something to tell you."

"Okay, what the hell is happening?" Matt questioned.

"It's pretty simple really..." Jordan stated.

"What is?" Harriet asked.

They both watched as Jordan walked over to them, taking their hands and leading them to an empty space away from the rest of the tents.

"What's over here?" Matt asked.

"This is were your tent is going to be." Jordan informed them.

"My tent?" Harriet questioned. "Where's Matt going?"

"I haven't got a tent...Danny gave it away." Matt replied, causing Danny to wave his hands frantically, trying to tell him to take it back.

"Yes, that's why we thought you two could..." Jordan started before realising what he just said. "Wait a minute...Danny gave it away?"

"Uh, no..." Matt said before trying to move on. "What did you think, we could do…"

"Everyone else is already paired up...So that only leaves you two..." Jordan told them. "Have fun!"

Matt and Harriet watched with their mouths slightly open as Jordan walked back over to a nervous looking Danny, who cringed when he heard Matt exclaimed loudly.

"OH HELL NO!"

**TBC**

**Please Review!! **


	3. Sharing

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update this chapter! Again, both MrsMattAlbie (Allie) and I wrote this chapter! We hope you like it! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Summer Trip**

**Matt shivered as he tried to get comfortable on the hard floor. He lay still for a few seconds and he slowly started to drift off to sleep. He rolled over and wrapped his arms tightly around the woman next him, sighing contently at the warmth of her body against his. **

"**OW!" He exclaimed, waking up quickly when he felt something make hard contact with his ribs. He glared at Harriet. "What did you do that for?!"**

"**This is my side of the tent!" She stated and pointed to the other side. "That's your side!" **

"**Oh, sorry!" He said sarcastically and moved away from her. He stared at the top of the tent for a moment, in silence. **

"**Y'know... Maybe this is a sign." He started. **

"**What is?" **

"**Us, being together in this tent." He turned his head towards her. "Maybe its fates way of trying to tell us something..."**

"**What...What do you mean?" She stuttered slightly, looking into his eyes. **

"**I don't know...Maybe this is God's way of telling us what's right for us..." He continued, shifting closer to her and placing his hand gently on her cheek. "When we were together...We were so great." **

"**What are you trying to say, Matthew?" She whispered. **

"**I think we should do it." **

"**You really think we should..." She started, but what he had actually said sunk in and she quickly pushed him away. "What!? No!"**

"**Oh come on." He laughed. "You've got to admit, sex was always great with us."**

"**Urgh, you're such a jerk!" She told him. "Is that all you think about?"**

"**Well, I am a guy."**

"**I've noticed."**

"**Good!"**

"**Just shut up and stay on your side of the tent!" She told him, turning her back to him.**

**He was silent for a few minutes, lying on his back with his hands behind him. **

"**I bet Jeannie would if I was sharing a tent with her." He broke the silence and as soon as the words left his mouth, he was hit repeatedly with a pillow. "Hey! Stop!"**

**He managed to grab hold of Harriet's arm and pushed her backwards, pinning her arms to the floor. **

"**Let me go." She told him, struggling to get free as he held her down, leaning over her. **

"**So you can attack me again, I don't think so." He replied. **

**She kept struggling for a few more seconds before giving up. They stared at each other for a moment. Matt relaxed his grip on her wrist slightly but still held her down. **

**Harriet saw him leaning a little towards her but before he could say or do anything, she cut in. **

"**Oh and do you have to ruin this trip for everyone?!"**

**He frowned slightly. "What?"**

"**What you said to Tom earlier!"**

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**On the bus."**

"**Harriet, that was hours ago!" He pointed out. **

"**He's all excited about this trip and is looking forward to spending time with Lucy." She claimed. "Just because he can be romantic and you can't."**

"**Hey! I'm romantic!" He stated, moving off of her. "And I wasn't trying to ruin this for Tom!"**

"**You told him that you were going to throw his stuff out the window if he didn't shut up about his tent!"**

"**He knew I was joking!" **

"**You're such a jerk!"**

"**Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Matt exclaimed. **

"**You're what's wrong with me!" She shot back. "I can't believe I have to share a tent with you!"**

"**I'm not thrilled about it either." **

"**Yeah? You could have fooled me with all that 'lets do it' crap!" **

"**It was a joke!" **

"**Whatever!"**

"**Whatever." He mocked.**

**She reached over and elbowed him in the stomach.**

"**Ow! Stop hitting me!"**

"**Stop being a jerk!" **

"**I'm going to sleep!" He stated, rolling over to face away from her. **

"**Good!" She turned over as well.**

"**Fine!"**

"**Fine!" **

**Once again they were both silent, the only sound was when it started to rain, hitting the tent and sliding down it. **

"**Oh great!" Matt exclaimed, as rain started to drip onto his face.**

"**What now?!"**

"**There's a leak!" He told her. "Couldn't you have brought a tent that didn't have any holes in it!?"**

"**Couldn't you have brought a tent?!" She shot back.**

"**I did, but Danny gave it away!"**

"**So, go share with him!"**

"**Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"**

"**Actually, yes I would." **

"**Well, in that case, I'm going to stay right here!" He said, lying back down again.**

**She sighed loudly and closed her eyes. **

**XxXxX**

**Danny poked his head out of the tent, still half asleep. It was barely light out and Tom and Lucy were busy stoking the campfire. **

"**What the hell are you two doing up? It's not even light yet?" Danny asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.**

"**We've been up for hours. Apparently we're waiting for the sun to rise." Lucy said, rolling her eyes and letting out a small yawn.**

**Tom looked at her. "I thought you said you wanted to watch the sunrise with me?"**

"**Of course I do, sweetheart." Lucy assured him enthusiastically. "I can't think of anything better than watching the day break with you." She smiled, planting a small kiss on Tom's cheek.**

"**What a great idea. Start waking people and I'll get breakfast started." Danny suggested. **

"**I've already done it." Tom declared proudly. **

"**Oh, Okay. I need to wake up Jordan, are you okay to get the others up?" **

"**Sure." Tom said, as he tiptoed his way over to Matt and Harriet's side of the campsite. He called their names quietly as he slowly began unzipping their tent. "Wakey wakey, rise and shine." Tom called excitedly as he knelt down by their feet.**

"**Morning, Tommy." Harriet smiled, stretching slightly.**

"**Come on, Matty. Wake up. It's beautiful out." Tom said, shaking Matt's arm vigorously. "Do you not think he can hear me?"**

"**I can hear you." Matt hissed. "I chose to ignore you."**

"**Don't be a spoil sport, get up." **

"**Fine." Matt grunted, as he sat up.**

"**See, doesn't that feel better?" Tom asked cheerfully.**

**Matt sighed dramatically. "No." **

"**Ah, come on, don't be like that. Breakfasts cooking, aren't you hungry?"**

"**What is it?" Matt mumbled. **

"**Breakfast in a bag." Tom told him hungrily. **

"**Matt threw himself back down against his pillow, stretching his legs out, knocking Tom over in the process.**

"**Matthew!" Harriet yelled, reaching over to help Tom up, whilst glaring angrily at Matt.**

"**What?"**

"**Be nice." Harriet mouthed to Matt, behind Tom's back.**

"**Hey, it was an accident." Matt said defensively. **

"**Don't worry about it." Tom smiled, as he brushed himself off.**

**Harriet glared at Matt once more.**

"**I'm sorry, Tom." Matt mumbled quietly as he played with the zipper of his sleeping bag.**

"**Thanks, I'll see you out here for breakfast in a minute?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Kay." Tom said, as he linked arms with Harriet and made their way over to the campfire. **

**Matt lay back down, cursing under his breath. "That woman really is Satan."**

**XxXxX**

**Matt was still in the tent, his pillow over his head. He heard someone get into the tent and lay down next to him. He waited for a few seconds, expecting to hear a lecture from Harriet about eating breakfast, but there was silence. **

**He removed the pillow and looked across, seeing Danny beside him. His arms folded underneath his head.**

"**Hey." Matt said; any other guy he would have shouted at to get out. **

"**Hi." Danny replied, not looking at him. **

**Matt looked at him one more time before returning his gaze to the top of the tent.**

"**Everyone eating breakfast?" Matt questioned. **

"**Yup." **

"**You come in here to make me get up?" **

"**I'm meant to..." Danny replied. **

"**But?"**

"**But it's still only like 6am...being up this early sucks!" **

"**I know." Matt agreed, leaning back against his pillow. "I didn't even know there was a 6am!"**

"**I mean, we're meant to be on vacation." Danny stated. "We should be at home, doing what we want."**

"**Like sleeping in our own comfortable beds." Matt added.**

"**Exactly!" **

"**What are you two doing?" Jordan unzipped the tent. **

"**We're talking." Danny informed her.**

"**You were meant to be waking him up for breakfast."**

"**Yeah but he's all upset... we had to talk." Danny explained. **

"**Upset about what?" **

"**You wouldn't understand." Matt shook his head. **

**  
"Try me." She crossed her arms.**

"**Well, you see...the day before we came out here, someone close to Matt died." **

"**What?" Jordan frowned, slightly concerned. "Why didn't you say anything?" **

"**Because it's all too traumatic for him." Danny told her. **

"**Who was it?" **

"**His goldfish." **

"**His goldfish?"**

**Matt nodded. "He drowned." **

"**You're kidding me, right?" She asked. **

"**No, his name was Elvis." **

"**I've got another one called, she's called Priscilla... She's gutted." Matt added. **

"**I can't handle you two for much longer." Jordan turned and walked off.**

**Matt turned his head towards her. "Think that will buy us a few more minutes?"**

"**Yeah, I think so." He smiled. **

"**And do you really think it's wise to mess with your pregnant girlfriend?" **

"**Damn it." Danny muttered. **

"**Ah well..." Matt replied, as he turned back over and closed his eyes. **

**The next thing, Matt knew he was hit by cold water.**

"**Holy crap!" Danny exclaimed as both Matt and him jumped up. **

"**What the hell is wrong with you?!" Matt glared at Jordan, who was stood holding an empty bucket.**

"**Elvis, Priscilla...Breakfast! Now!" **

**Matt and Danny looked at each other as Jordan headed back over to the others. **

"**I'm Elvis." Danny claimed quietly, before standing up and following her. **

"**Can this get any worse?" Matt muttered to himself and fell back down. **

"**Matt!" Jordan screamed. **

"**I'm coming!" He shouted back, getting flashbacks of mornings during his school days. **

_**XxXxX**_

**Matt changed into a clean t-shirt and pulled on some jeans. Drying his wet hair as he walked over to everyone sitting around the fire eating breakfast.**

"**Good morning, Priscilla..." Harriet said, as he walked past her. **

"**Did you hear something?" Matt asked Tom. **

"**Uh..." Tom stuttered, looking between the two of them, not sure what to say.**

"**Just ignore him, Tom..." Harriet told him. **

"**There it is again." Matt said. "It's like a buzzing noise...very annoying!"**

"**No one likes you, you know that right?" Harriet commented.**

"**Danny does." **

"**Ha, I got you to talk to me." **

"**Ha, I wasn't **_**not**_** talking to you in the first place." **

"**Okay, I'm going to go over there." Tom pointed to the other side of the camp.**

"**Tom, wait...What plans do you have for today?" Matt asked him. **

"**What do you mean?" Tom frowned.**

"**Oh come on, you're the expert here." Matt put an arm around his shoulder. "How do we have a fun-tastic day?" **

"**Umm..."**

"**A day to remember... An unforgettable occasion... A perfect vacation...a joyous outing..." **

"**Actually, I think the Team Building Company, plan our days." Tom cut in. **

"**Aw, what a shame..." Matt replied. "You would have made sure we had a brilliant day!"**

"**Can I go now?" He asked.**

"**Sure." Matt shrugged, his arm dropping from his shoulder.**

**Tom looked at Matt unsure once more before leaving quickly. **

"**Excuse me." Harriet turned to leave too.**

"**Hey, we could always give that fate thing another try." He grinned at her. **

"**You can always try jumping off a cliff." She replied, not bothering to look back at him. **

"**You'd miss me." He called after her.**

"**Whatever, boss..." She shot back. **

"**Right, now breakfast time!" Matt sighed, as he picked up his somewhat smushed breakfast.**

**XxXxX**

**After breakfast, everyone gathered around to discuss the days plans. **

"**Our first task of the day will be a treasure hunt…"**

"**Lame" Matt muttered to Danny, not so discreetly. **

"**As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Jordan said, glaring angrily at Matt and Danny. "We need to split up in to pairs, so everyone grab a partner." **

"**You're mine!" Danny said, jumping up and down on the spot next to Matt.**

"**And you wonder why people think we're gay?" Matt sighed, forcing his hands deep into his jean pockets. "I've told you before, you have to watch what you say in front of **_**these**_** people." Matt gestured to the rest of the group, mainly ****Harriet and Jordan, who ****were arm-in-arm, their way of claiming each other as partners.**

"**So, what happens when we're not around then?" Harriet teased, laughing hysterically at her own joke. **

**Matt quickly defended himself. "That's between Danny and I." **

"**Anyway, those sort of jokes are not very appropriate for our team building weekend, are they, Harriet?" Danny scoffed.**

"**No, you're right, I apologise." Harriet said through clenched teeth.**

"**You know what? Let's forget about this whole stupid weekend, some people obviously aren't taking it seriously." Jordan fumed, her hormones catching up with her. **

"**No, no, we're sorry." Danny cut in. "Come on, what do we have to do on this treasure hunt then?" He asked, timidly, putting his arm around her shoulder.**

"**Thank you!" She smiled, her mood returning to normal as if nothing had happened. **

"**The main purpose of this task is to help us develop and enhance our team skills. Several markers have been hidden around the forest, and each pair will be provided with a slightly different map and compass. Once you have collected all the markers, together you will have to work out the quickest and most efficient route back to camp." Jordan explained. "Does everyone understand?"**

**Everyone nodded their heads. **

"**Let's do it." Tom yelled, throwing his fist in the air.**

"**Calm down, Columbus." Matt mumbled quietly under his breath.**

**Jordan handed out the maps and compasses and then blew the whistle; letting everyone know that the task had officially begun.**

"**There are some hiking kits over there, if you'd like to help yourself with what you think you would need." Jordan stated before they could all head off. "But remember, the longer you take, the more time you waste."**

**Matt watched as they all started to wander over to the tables, where there was bottled water, snacks, first aid kits and other camping equipment set up. **

"**Come on." He said to Danny.**

**Danny looked up from the map as Matt jogged towards the forest. "Matt?"**

"**Come on." He said again, not bothering to turn around or slow down. **

**Danny sighed before chasing after him. **

"**Idiots!" Harriet commented, watching them go. "10 bucks say they get lost and we have to out a search party." **

"**We really shouldn't have let them go out alone." Jordan agreed, sighing. **

"**Why are we running?" Danny asked Matt as he struggled to keep up with him.**

"**You'll see." **

"**I don't like it when you have a plan that I don't know about." **

"**Just trust me."**

"**Last time you said that, I ended up in Vegas." He muttered.**

"**You had a good time, didn't you?" Matt replied. "Right, where are we?" **

**Danny stopped and pulled out the map, looking around. "Oh, we're here." **

**Matt looked where he was pointing; they weren't far from the first marker point. **

"**This looks like it's going to be easy." Danny commented.**

"**Too easy." Matt smiled and started to walk. **

"**I don't like that smile."**

"**Well, I'm not exactly attracted to your smile either." **

"**You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes. **

"**Come on, walk faster." **

"**Why? Everyone is way behind! They probably still at the camp getting supplies which we should be doing!"**

"**Why? We'll be back soon."**

"**Says who?"**

"**I bet you we win."**

"**I bet Harriet and Jordan win." **

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know, it seems lately that Jordan always wins."**

"**That's because you're whipped."**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Not!"**

"**Are!"**

"**Not!"**

"**Oh my god, have we gone back to ****kindergarten****or something?!" Matt exclaimed but then noticed the first post. "Hey, we're here!"**

"**One down, nine to go." Danny picked up one of the red plastic cards that they had to take back with them. "Come on, let's keep going." **

"**Hang on." Matt told him, turning the arrow around to face the opposite direction that they needed to head in.**

"**And you call me a 5 year old?" Danny commented, turning the arrow back the right way.**

"**Oh come on, it'll be fun."**

"**It's cheating, Matt." **

"**So?"**

"**So, they could get lost..."**

"**Well, they're meant to be working as a team... they can help each other find their way out."**

"**I don't know." **

"**We can head back to camp, spend the rest of the morning just relaxing... we won't have to do any stupid tasks or anything!"**

"**I could take a nap!" Danny stated.**

"**Yeah, see... Come on, let's do it."**

"**Okay, quick before someone sees us." Danny turned the arrow and then they both ran off in the right direction. **

_**XxXxX**_

"**Are you sure this is the right way?" Jordan looked at Harriet.**

"**We've followed what the map told us." She replied. "But shouldn't we have reached the next marker by now?"**

"**Do you think we've walked past it?" **

"**Maybe."**

"**Shall we go back?"**

"**Let's just keep walking on this track for a moment, we might come across it."**

"**Okay." She shrugged. "So, did Matt behave last night?"**

"**Urgh, don't ask." **

"**Was it that bad?"**

"**Yes, I can't believe you stuck him with me." **

"**Oh come on, you would have gone crazy if we put him with Jeannie." **

"**What about, Simon?" **

"**He didn't want to share with Matt."**

"**Neither did I!" Harriet informed. "And I'm pretty sure, Matt would have been happier with Jeannie." **

"**Yeah right." Jordan laughed a little.**

"**I'm serious!" Harriet claimed. "You should have heard him last night, saying all this stuff about what Jeannie would do if they were sharing a tent."**

"**What?" Jordan looked at her.**

"**Nothing, he was just being a jerk...He made a joke about how us sharing a tent could be fate's way of telling us to have sex." She explained. **

**Jordan laughed but Harriet glared at her. "Admit it, it's a little funny."**

"**No it's not." She claimed. "And him saying Jeannie would do it was not helping."**

"**He was trying to get to you."**

"**I know that!"**

"**Then why do you let him?" She questioned.**

"**I don't know." **

"**Because you still love him."**

**Harriet was quiet for a moment before replying. "He's still a jerk."**

"**A jerk you love." **

"**Maybe it's not love anymore... Maybe with everything that has happened, we're just so used to being in love that we don't know how to be anything else." Harriet said. "I mean, all we do is fight and get at each other."**

"**It shows you care."**

"**Yeah about hurting each other." **

"**If you didn't care about each other, you wouldn't bother so much about what the other said." Jordan stated. "I don't know why you two can't just admit it and get together." **

"**Why are you all of a sudden such a big fan of Matt's?" **

"**Am I not allowed to be a fan of his?" She questioned. **

"**No, I didn't mean that... It's just since we found out about this trip, all you've done is wind each other up."**

"**It's fun." She shrugged.**

"**Right." Harriet gave her a look as if she was crazy.**

"**I've got so many emotions right now, it's nice to have someone other then Danny to take them out on...For some reason, Matt seems like the best person." **

"**No arguments from me." **

"**I just mean, if I call him a name or shout at him...He shouts back...Then the next minute, it's forgotten about." She explained. "If I did that to someone else, they'd probably end up crying."**

"**True."**

"**I think he's just used to fighting with you." **

"**Yeah but be careful, he's good at it." **

"**Oh, I know and I'm up for the challenge." She grinned.**

**Harriet returned the smile and pulled the map out again. **

"**I think we're lost." **

"**Why do I get the feeling Matt and Danny have something to do with this?" Jordan asked. **

"**Shall we just go back the way we came?" **

"**Yeah and when I find them, I'm going to kill them." Jordan agreed as they turned around and walked back the way they just came.**

**XxXxX**

**Matt and Danny ran back to camp, having collected all their markers.**

**Danny looked around the empty camp, excitedly hopping from foot to foot. "Can you believe we've won?"**

"**You do remember we cheated, right?" Matt told him, as he rummaged through various people's bags.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked worriedly, as he watched Matt empty out the entire contents of someone's backpack.**

"**I'm looking for my laptop."**

"**But going through people's bags while they're not here, that's not right, Matty. When Jordan finds out what we've done, she's going to kill us." **

"**You really need to calm down." Matt told him, as he moved on to another bag. "They'll realise we were only messing around."**

"**I guess you're right."**

"**Hey, look at this." Matt laughed, holding up a sealed packet of condoms. "Someone's hoping to get lucky this weekend." **

"**Matt, put them back." Danny said, looking around the camp anxiously, checking they weren't being watched.**

"**Not until I find my damn Laptop."**

"**Well, it has to be around here somewhere." Danny said, joining in the search.**

"**This is Jordan we're talking about." Matt sighed. "It could be anywhere."**

**After fifteen minutes of searching for the missing computer, they finally gave up.**

**Matt plonked himself down on the ground with a sigh. "Oh great. So what the hell am I supposed to do all afternoon while everyone else is playing hide and seek in the forest?"**

"**You have me." Danny reminded him helpfully.**

"**Oh great!" Matt hit back, straight faced. **

"**Want some M&M's?" Danny asked, offering Matt a small bag of candy.**

"**No, I'm okay." **

"**They're the crispy ones, your favourite." Danny smiled, waving the blue bag under Matt's nose, producing a small smile on his friend's face.**

**Matt shifted about trying to get comfortable on the cold uneven floor. "Thanks." **

"**I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Danny said, loudly crunching a piece of candy between his teeth.**

"**Don't worry about it." Matt assured him, as he tilted his head back, bringing the bag of chocolates up to his mouth.**

"**I guess you're right. I mean, it was pretty funny what we did."**

"**Exactly, they'll all laugh about it once they get back."**

"**Uh, excuse me…" A member of camp staff walked over to them, clearing her throat. "Are you the only ones that have made it back?" She asked, sounding a little confused.**

"**Yeah, apparently no one else knows how to read a map." Matt laughed.**

"**Oh, okay. We'll send someone out to look for them. The task usually only takes a couple of hours, three max, so more people should have made it back by now."**

"**Oh. They'll be okay though, right?" Danny asked anxiously.**

"**Of course. If they stayed on track, which they should have, they'll be easy to find." **

**Danny looked at Matt angrily. **

"**Thanks for your help." Danny yelled, as the member of staff walked away. "Did you hear what she said? **_**If**_** they stayed on track they'll be easy to find."**

**Matt shook his head. "They're not idiots, all they'd need to do is walk back the way they came."**

"**Yeah, I suppose."**

"**Well, I'm going to lay down for a bit, that candy's made me sleepy." Matt informed him, as he stood up and stretched, letting out a small yawn in the process.**

"**That's a good idea, maybe I'll join you."**

"**Please tell me those condoms weren't yours?" Matt laughed, patting Danny on the back, as he made his way back to his tent.**

**XxXxX**

"**Finally!" Harriet called out as her and Jordan reached the campsite. They had walked back the way they came so they didn't get a chance to complete the course. **

"**Where is everyone?" Jordan questioned, looking around the abandoned campsite.**

"**Maybe they're not back yet." **

"**I can't believe we got lost! We followed the map!" **

"**Hey! What's all the noise about?" Matt stuck his head out of his tent. "Some of us are trying to sleep!" **

"**You're back?" **

"**Yeah about 2 hours now...you guys took your time." He stretched as he stood up.**

"**We got lost."**

"**Ha! I knew it." **

"**Shut up!" Harriet told him. "Where's everyone else?"**

"**Danny's napping and no one else has finished." Matt explained. "Did you get your markers?"**

"**Did you?" Harriet questioned. **

"**I asked you first." **

"**So?"**

"**What do you mean so?" **

"**Oh my god!" Jordan exclaimed loudly. "Would you two give it a rest?!"**

"**He started it." **

"**I did not!"**

"**Yes, you did!"**

"**Seriously, my feet are aching, I'm hungry and I've been stuck in the forest for almost 4 hours... I will kill one of you." Jordan warned, glaring at Matt. **

"**You're back?" **

**Jordan turned to look at Danny, who was just getting out of their tent. "Yes, I'm back. Did you enjoy your nap?"**

"**Oh, come on, don't be like that... What else were we meant to do whilst you were still out there?" **

"**Hey, what's my bag doing over here?" Harriet frowned slightly, picking up her backpack. **

"**That's yours?" Matt asked surprised, to see her grab the bag that had the condoms in.**

"**Yeah, why?" **

"**No reason...Just y'know, I didn't know you where that keen on team building." He grinned but they all just looked at him blankly.**

"**I don't get it! We followed the map exactly." Jordan stated once more, changing the conversation.**

"**You sure you held it the right way around?" Matt asked, causing both girls to glare at him. **

"**Looks like the camp staff had to go and rescue the others." Harriet commented, seeing the rest of group heading towards them.**

"**What happened to you?" Jordan asked once they reached them.**

"**We got lost." **

"**It appears that one of the signs on the track had been changed to face the wrong direction..." A staff member explained. **

"**What?!" Jordan exclaimed. "We were sent the wrong way! Anything could have happened to us!"**

"**I know but..." He tried to cut in but Jordan wouldn't let him.**

"**No, that's not good enough! We could have been stuck out there for hours! Someone could have gotten hurt or died!" She raised her voice slightly. "We trusted you! You assured me that this was safe and the course had been checked."**

"**It had been..."**

"**How come this happened then?" **

"**I'm not sure, but can I just point out there was one team that managed to complete the course and get all the markers." He stated. **

**Everyone turned around to look at Danny and Matt. Danny smiled nervously at them all whilst Matt was busy writing in the dirt with a stick. He glanced up and saw them all glaring at him.**

"**What?" He asked. **

"**You changed the sign?!" **

"**What sign?"**

"**Don't play dumb with me!" Jordan walked over to them both.**

"**Honey, now come on..." Danny started. **

"**Don't blame us because you can't read a map."**

"**We didn't do anything." Danny claimed a little too quickly. **

"**We're just innocent victims in all of this!" Matt added.**

"**How are you the victims?" Harriet asked. "We were the ones in the forest!"**

"**I was stuck here with Danny."**

"**Hey!"**

"**No offence."**

"**I can't believe you two!" Jordan exclaimed. "Can't you just behave yourself for a few days?!"**

**Matt and Danny looked at each other and shrugged. **

"**You're acting like a couple of 5 years olds."**

"**That's twice that's been said to me today." Danny replied. **

**She glared at him. "I'm going to start the dinner."**

"**Oh, what are we having?" He asked, sweetly.**

"**I don't know about you two but **_**we're **_**having chicken and rice." She told him. "You can sort yourselves out." **

"**Hey! That's not fair!" Matt complained. **

"**Yeah, what happened to team sprit?" Danny asked. **

"**It got lost in the forest!" Jordan said, before storming off, the others following. **

"**I knew this was a bad idea. " Danny sighed. **

"**Come on, we'll be in our own team."**

"**But they have the food." Danny whined slightly. **

"**I've got some cookies and chips in my tent." **

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, I found them when I was looking for my laptop." He informed him. **

"**Well done!" Danny patted him on the back before they both headed for the tent. **

_**XxXxX**_

**That night, Matt crawled into the tent, stopping when he saw a line made up of beauty products.**

"**What are you doing?" He asked Harriet.**

"**This is my side of the tent… That's yours."**

"**That's not fair! You're side is bigger!"**

"**It's **_**my**_** tent!"**

"**Urgh, fine. Let's just go to sleep! At least we've only got two more days of this place." Matt fell down onto his pillow. **

**They laid there in silence, neither of them wanting to be the one that caved and spoke first. That was until Harriet heard some noises outside the tent.**

"**Matt..." She whispered.**

"**Hmm." He mumbled, half asleep.**

"**Matt, I just heard something outside." **

"**It's probably just a bear." He muttered, still not moving. **

"**Matthew!" **

"**Or a wolf...or some big cat." **

"**Can you go check it out?" She asked him.**

"**You think I'm crazy? I'm not getting eaten by a bear." He claimed, rolling over. "Just go to sleep."**

"**Matthew, please..."**

"**Why don't you go?"**

"**I'll do anything you want..."**

**He turned to face her again and smiled. **

"**Not that!" She rolled her eyes, reading his mind. **

"**Why not?" He asked.**

"**We went through this last night."**

"**Yeah but last night I didn't know you had condoms with you." **

"**What?! Matthew!" She exclaimed. "You went through my bag?"**

"**It was a mistake...I thought it was mine." He shrugged, sitting up. "So, what are they for?"**

"**None of your business!"**

"**Fine." He lay back down.**

"**I'll make you breakfast tomorrow." She offered. "And I'll make sure they let you sleep late." **

**He looked at her once more. "And all I've got to do is check outside to make sure there's nothing out there?"**

"**Yes." **

"**What if I get attacked?" He asked, as he started to stand up.**

"**Run."**

"**Gee, thanks." He replied sarcastically as he unzipped the tent.**

"**Thanks for doing this, Matt..." She said, watching him. **

**He looked back at her. He actually didn't mind, he liked being able to do little things like this for her. Little things that made her feel safe.**

"**No problem." He smiled slightly. **

**He walked around the camp but there was no one or nothing around. Whilst he was up he decided to go the bathroom and when he got back to the tent, Harriet was already fast asleep. **

**He smiled and pulled her blanket up to cover her more. Smiling as he watched her sleep for a few minutes before lying down and closing his eyes, himself. **

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
